Tiger Tales
by kahhtina
Summary: A modern AU set in my "All Over Again" verse. Written for yankeecountess's Father's Day fic prompt on Tumblr.


_This is taken from a Tumblr prompt by __**yankeecountess**__, who suggested that some of us write a one-shot of Tom and Matthew interacting with their children in AU. Many thanks to her for this lovely idea for Father's Day on Sunday!_

_This may or may not include spoilers for "All Over Again," but I am setting it in my modern verse with my additional characters. :)_

_Downton belongs to Julian Fellowes. Any show quotes are italicized._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Da! I don't want to go," Clara moaned, forcefully tugging on Tom's sleeve as Matthew looked on.

They stood by the Bransons' car, waiting for Mary and Sybil to come outside. The sun was hot overhead, making it look as though steam was rising from the pavement in the distance. Not exactly the best day for a zoo outing, in Matthew's opinion, but what else did you do with three under tens when their mothers are otherwise engaged?

"Clara-bear, come on, it will be loads of fun," Tom insisted, crouching down in front of the seven-year-old, who looked as though she were close to tears. "Rory and Soph have never been to the zoo before."

"But it's hot," she complained, wiping a bit of fringe away from her forehead. "And why isn't Ma coming? And Auntie Mary?"

"Because they're going with Aunt Edith and your Grandmama, giving her a spa day for her birthday," Tom reminded her. "Just a girls' day out."

"I'm a girl, aren't I?" Clara asked stonily. "And so is Sophie."

"Maybe next year, darling," Tom said gently. "They're not leaving you out on purpose, my babby."

Clara rolled her eyes. "I'm not a baby anymore, Da," she said haughtily.

"No. No, of course you aren't," Tom said in a thick voice, forcing a smile as he stood up.

He swallowed and his face fell, avoiding Matthew's eyes as Sybil and Mary carried the two younger children outside, Rory struggling in Sybil's arms. Little Sophie was settled comfortably on Mary's hip, her curly hair bobbing in its pigtails and partly hidden under a hat.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Sophie asked when they reached Matthew.

"The zoo, sweetie," Mary said, as though reminding the little girl for the hundredth time that day. "With your cousins and Uncle Tom."

"Mummy's not coming?" she questioned, her lower lip protruding in a pout.

"Not this time," Mary replied. "Go with Daddy."

Sophie sniffed pitifully, but allowed Matthew to take her in his arms. She circled her arms round his neck, huge tears escaping from her eyes as she parted with her mother.

"If you're a good girl, Sophie, you can have a big ice cream and I'll take you to see the tigers. How does that sound?" Matthew asked, wiping his thumb across his daughter's damp cheeks. Mary patted Sophie's back before resting her hand on Matthew's arm, shifting closer as Tom and Sybil spoke over the top of Rory's darkened hair.

"And the elephants, too?" she asked hopefully, tears subsiding as she realized how exciting the day would be.

"And the elephants," Matthew agreed.

"You be good for your daddy, you hear?" Mary asked, eyes stern but loving as she looked at Sophie.

"Yes, Mummy, I will," Sophie agreed, sniffing again as Mary kissed her chubby cheek.

"Have a wonderful day," Matthew told Mary, planting a kiss on his wife's cheek. Mary sighed and gave his arm a squeeze before resting her hand against her stomach.

"I'm not sure how relaxing it will be with Edith there," Mary said in an undertone, her fingers brushing across her still-small bump. "And having to pee every fifteen minutes."

"Just try not to start anything," Matthew suggested. "With Edith, that is."

"I never start anything," Mary retorted, prompting Matthew to give her a sarcastic look.

"No, _never_," he replied with a laugh.

"Keep my baby safe," Sophie commanded, leaning down to touch Mary's stomach gently.

"_Your_ baby?" Matthew chuckled, pulling Sophie upright again and lightly kissing her cheek, causing her to giggle.

"Sophie's taking to sisterhood like a dream," Mary said with a smile. "Hopefully it will last once _her_ baby actually appears."

"I'm sure our Soph will be the best big sister ever," Matthew said, causing Sophie to smile wide.

"Da, can we go?" Clara's voice complained, breaking up the adults' conversations.

"Have fun, Clara, and behave please," Sybil said with firmness, bending down to kiss Clara's forehead.

"Yes, Ma," Clara stated, still looking cross. "I'm not a baby."

"Yes, that's been established," Tom replied in a flat voice.

"Clara, put your packs in the car, please," Sybil told her as Tom settled Rory into his car seat.

"Fine," Clara said, climbing into the backseat beside her brother, dropping the backpacks on the floor.

"You all have a nice day," Sybil offered, kissing her husband's cheek before smiling at Matthew and Sophie. "I'll try to keep your mother in line, Sophie."

Mary snorted. "_I'd like to see you try_," she retorted with a laugh.

"So would I," Matthew added, grinning as he headed for the other side of the car.

"Keep an eye on Clara, Tom," Sybil said in an undertone as Matthew loaded Sophie into the backseat.

"She doesn't much listen to me anymore," Tom muttered, his frown causing Sybil's brow to knit together.

"Tom-" she began, but he walked to the driver's side and climbed in, shutting the door hard. Sybil and Mary exchanged a look of concern as Matthew stood up once Sophie was safely in the car, shutting the door before looking over the top of the vehicle.

"See you later," Matthew said as Sybil sighed and returned to the house. Mary gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time. Just...look out for Tom, hmm?" she suggested.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when you'd ask me to watch Tom's back," he said. "My, how the tables have turned and all that?"

"Sod off," Mary retorted, wrinkling her nose.

"I love you," Matthew said, pulling open the passenger door.

"Love you, too," she replied.

Sophie looked out the car window and gave her mother a wave, prompting Mary to blow her a kiss. Matthew grinned at her before slipping into the car, shutting the door before buckling himself in.

"All set?" he asked Tom, who sighed in response. "Ready?" Matthew asked, turning to the occupants of the backseat.

"Yes, Daddy!" Sophie said excitedly.

Rory nodded in agreement, but Clara turned her face away, looking out the window, an expression on her face as glum as her father's.

"Come on, Tom," Matthew murmured as the car pulled into traffic. "Be a good sport."

"Sorry," Tom muttered in response, his eyes flicking up to look at Clara in the rear-view mirror. "Sybil insists it's just a phase, but I don't know. She was never so obstinate before."

The remainder of the drive was rather quiet, although Matthew tried to break the silence by leading Sophie and Rory through a few silly songs, but Rory's loud mooing during 'Old MacDonald' only made Clara look more cross.

Finally, they reached the zoo and parked in the lot, Clara's foul mood continuing as Tom insisted she hold his hand after they'd paid for their tickets.

"There are a lot of people about, Clara," Matthew interjected, attempting to help Tom in the only way he knew how. "We wouldn't want to get separated."

Clara sighed in resignation, taking her father's hand as they headed for the aquarium first.

"Da, can we see the sharks?" Rory asked, jumping up and down as they entered the building, colorful fish swimming along the tank walls of the first darkened room.

"We'll get there, Rory," Tom replied, urging Clara forward as her brother tugged on his arm.

As the small group stood at the first tank, Sophie looked anxiously up at Matthew, gripping the hem of his shirt and giving it a tug.

"Shh, Soph, it's fine," Matthew insisted, recognizing the little girl's fearful expression. He knew she hated the dark and the blueness of the room hardly provided enough light to make her comfortable.

"Daddy," Sophie said, indicating she wanted to be picked up.

Smiling, Matthew scooped her into his arms, settling her on his hip.

"Look at that one, Soph. Look at all the colors," Matthew said, attempting to distract her while pointing out one of the fishes.

"Pretty," Sophie said, happier now that she was safely in his arms.

"Yes, my darling," Matthew murmured, smoothing down ruffled curls with his hand as they followed the Bransons to the next room.

"Daddy, can we get a fish tank?" Sophie asked. "I promise to feed them every day."

"I'm not sure Mummy would like the smell, Sophie. No matter how pretty they are," Matthew replied. "Maybe we could get a plush one for you in the gift shop?"

She sighed, watching the fish closely. "Oh, Daddy, please? Why can't we get a real fish?" she complained.

"We can talk about it later, darling, but I don't think Mummy will agree. Besides, you've got enough to be getting on with now that _your_ baby is getting bigger. How can you expect to take care of a fish and a baby, Soph?" Matthew asked with a smile.

"It can't be that hard," Sophie replied. "Babies sleep a lot. Clara told me."

"They also cry and need fed and changed. Mummy will need all hands on deck, so a fish might not be a good idea, darling," Matthew told her.

Sophie sighed again, her fingers clutching Matthew's collar as a shark swam swiftly toward the tank, startling her. Rory jumped up and down again, his dark hair flapping on top of his head as he laughed happily.

"I'm going to the next room," Clara said in annoyance, slipping her hand out of Tom's grip.

"Clara, wait," Tom insisted, distracted as he read one of the placards about tiger sharks aloud to Rory.

Instead of listening, she left the room, a large group flowing into the room and clogging the hallway.

"Clara?" Tom asked, looking around once he'd finished reading the description a few minutes later. "Where did she go?"

"Dunno," Matthew replied, Tom's eyes becoming increasingly frantic.

"Oh, God," Tom said, grabbing Rory off the floor and pushing toward the next corridor. "Excuse me," he demanded, his voice anxious as Matthew followed after him.

They moved slowly forward, Tom becoming increasingly distraught as the minutes passed without them finding her. Eventually, they reached the next exhibit, but Clara was nowhere in sight.

"Do you think she went outside?" Matthew asked as Tom started calling out his daughter's name.

"Bloody hell, Clara," Tom muttered, racking his hand through his hair, pushing toward the exit. "Excuse me, please."

They stepped out into the sunlight, the heat causing beads of sweat to form on Matthew's forehead. He shifted Sophie in his arms while both men scanned the area for Clara.

"Clara! Clara!" Tom called out, turning in circles as he squinted in the brightness.

Heading down the next path, a few more minutes passed, increasing Tom's worry by the second.

"Clara!" he was nearly shouting now, causing Rory to groan uncomfortably, as Tom had just shouted in the little boy's ear.

"Can I get down, Da?" Rory asked, but Tom ignored him.

"Clara!" Tom repeated.

"Da?"

Matthew and Tom turned in the direction of her weak voice, still without seeing the little girl.

"Clara?" Tom asked loudly and Matthew saw he was close to tears.

"Da!" Clara's pitiful voice rang out, prompting them toward the sound.

Tom pushed through the crowd, Matthew on his heels until finally Clara was in sight.

"Da," she said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

They crossed the remaining space and Tom dropped to his knees, pulling Clara into his arms while Rory struggled to break free. Clara buried her face in Tom's shirt, her terrified face flooding with relief. Tom sighed, his arms wrapped tightly around both his children.

"I'm sorry, Da," Clara wailed. "I just wanted to see the other fish and then I couldn't find you. I t-thought you'd left me...b-because you were cross at me."

Tom pulled back, his free hand brushing against Clara's cheek. "Oh, never, my babb...my girl. I'd never leave you."

But instead of reassuring her, Clara burst into tears again, flinging her arms around Tom's neck as she cried into his chest.

"Clara?" he asked, confusion on his face as he glanced up at Matthew, who shrugged as Sophie wriggled in his arms.

"Da, I...I'm not a big girl," she admitted with a sob. "I'm your babby."

Tom chuckled, sniffing as he forced back his own tears. "Of course you are, darling. And you always will be," he said confidently.

Clara smiled, her eyes shining with moisture. "Don't tell Ma," she begged.

"Just hold tight to me, huh?" Tom asked.

"Alright, Da," she agreed, reaching for her father's hand once he set Rory on the path. "Rory, here, hold my hand," Clara insisted, grabbing her brother's fingers before he could protest.

"Uh, no, Clara," Rory moaned, attempting to pull his hand from Clara's grasp.

"Rory, hold your sister's hand, please," Tom said firmly.

"But, Da-" the little boy complained.

Tom gave Rory a stern look, causing a pout to appear on the boy's face. "Hold your sister's hand or no ice cream for you, son."

Rory sighed, allowing Clara to keep hold of his hand as they began their walk through the park.

"Daddy, can we get ice cream now?" Sophie asked in a clear voice as they walked, still in Matthew's arms. Her little fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck while she searched through the trees for the next sighting of animals.

"We haven't had lunch yet, Soph," Matthew reminded her.

In a moment, Sophie was distracted from her desire for ice cream as the big cat exhibit came into view, gasping as the tigers were first to appear behind the fence.

"Daddy! Daddy, look!" Sophie squealed, pointing happily as she wriggled about, making it difficult for Matthew to keep hold of her. "Tigers, Daddy!"

"Yes, Sophie," Matthew said with a laugh, nuzzling his daughter's cheek as she watched one of the nearest cats stretch and get to his feet before crossing to the small pond and dipping his head down to drink from it.

"Daddy, can we get a tiger?" Sophie asked, enthralled as she watched the cat.

Matthew chuckled. "I don't think Mummy would like a fish, so I think a _tiger_ would be out of the question," he replied gently.

"What about a kitten? I could name it Tiger, Daddy, and it could sleep in my bed with me," she suggested, turning her attention to him, eyes big as she made a face that always tested Matthew's resolve. She stuck out her bottom lip, instantly bringing a smile to her father's face.

"Sophia Crawley, don't you dare," Matthew said, his conviction waffling as calculating tears pooled in brown eyes that perfectly matched her mother's.

"Please, Daddy? Please, please, pleee-ease?" she begged, patting her hand against his cheek in an attempt to sway him further.

"Sophie," he scolded, cracking like an egg beneath her gentle fingertips.

"Oh, please, Daddy?" she asked.

Matthew sighed, feeling like putty in the little girl's hands. Beside him, Tom laughed at Sophie's persuasive voice while Clara explained the tigers to Rory, who was completely captivated by his sister's lecture.

"We can ask Mummy about it, alright, Sophie? Please, please, stop asking me or we'll have to stop by a pet shop on the way home," Matthew replied, causing his daughter's eyes to light up hopefully.

"Please?" she repeated with a grin, tugging on the collar of his shirt.

"Sophia," he said, his reprimand more of a sigh than a scolding.

"Alright, Daddy," Sophie said breezily. "I'll ask Mummy once we're home. But I'm sure she'll say 'yes'. Everyone loves kittens, Daddy."

Matthew snorted, doubting very much the likelihood Mary would give her permission for an almost four year old adopt a kitten.

"Whatever you say, my darling," he replied, brushing his fingers over the end of her blonde pigtail.

Sophie turned her attention back to the tigers, her fascination evident as another tiger approached the viewing window and looked out at them. She squealed happily, reaching out to place her hand on the glass. The tiger looked up at it, standing on his back legs to place one of his paws in front of Sophie's hand.

"Daddy, look!"

"I think he likes you, Soph," Matthew replied, grinning as Sophie giggled.

"Hello, my baby," Sophie cooed to the tiger, caressing the glass as though her fingers touched the tiger's paw.

"I thought your baby was in Mummy's tummy," he said, laughing affectionately.

"I can have more than one baby, Daddy," she said knowledgeably. "Like you and Mummy."

"Is that so?" he questioned with a grin.

"Of course, Daddy," Sophie retorted, scoffing. "Mummy would understand."

"Boys are silly," Clara interjected wisely, giving Sophie a knowing look. "Even daddies."

"Clara Sybil Branson, don't be so rude," Tom scolded unsuccessfully, as he started laughing with delight.

"I'm not!" Clara exclaimed. "Even daddies need to be looked after."

Sophie nodded in agreement before planting a warm kiss against Matthew's cheek. He smiled as the little girl turned her attention back to the tigers, pleased to be so well-looked after by his little girl.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


End file.
